


El mejor día en la vida de Conner

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [6]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner secuaz del mal, Gen, Harley y Pamela son las mejores niñeras, Lex viola como 500 leyes de transito, Robin (Jason) hace una aparición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Está en una reunión” informó obteniendo una mirada de asombro de la chica. “me gusta tu cabello, es lindo”Salto ligeramente cuando la chica lanzo un chillido emocionado, lanzándose hacia él y levantarlo para balancearlo en el aire haciéndolo reír del vértigo.“¡No me lo puedo creer un Lexy pequeño!, eres tan liiindo” exclamó, para frotar su mejilla contra la de Conner mientras soltaba otras frases que Conner no entendió.Ella olía bien.“Bueno ya que tu papi no está para jugar podrías venir tú” pensó en voz alta mirando a Conner con atención.Al fin alguien que entendía que aburrido no significaba barrer la cocina.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	El mejor día en la vida de Conner

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!! Traigo una parte más de la historia de nuestro Luthor favorito.  
> Confesare que me reí mucho con esto.  
> Espero que les guste.

Pisando el acelerador a fondo, cosa que no hacía desde sus días en Smallville, pasándose tres rojos, sobornando dos policías e ignorando a Superman volando detrás de él y frunciendo el ceño, Lex cruzo calles con autos circulando como un jodido piloto profesional.

Que imagen debía pintar con las ruedas chillando en el pavimento en su Ferrari negro.

De repente un peso sobre su techo lo hizo levantar la mirada y maldecir en voz alta.

“No tengo tiempo para ti” comentó golpeando el techo con su puño en una advertencia.

El peso no se fue por lo que pensó en ignorarlo hasta que dos golpecitos juguetones sonaron sobre su cabeza que lo hicieron girar de manera brusca el auto, sorprendiendo a su polizón y haciéndolo caer.

“Maravilloso” suspiro con satisfacción.

Algo bueno que le ocurriera hoy.

Y todo este caos ¿por qué se daba? Pues…comenzó hace aproximadamente tres horas cuando Lex se encontraba en Francia y recibió una llamada que le hizo helar la sangre y tomar los comandos de su avión privado para hacerlo cruzar el cielo de una manera muy similar a como cruzaba hoy las calles de Gotham con Superman tratando de intervenir.

“¡Ey lexy!” saludo Harley “veras. ¡Hoy te hice una visita a tu casa y no sabes lo que encontré!” exclama entre sorprendida y encantada “sí, ya te lo estas imaginando, pero déjame darte una pista es…muy pequeño y con lindos rizos. Ya adivinaste. Bueno, te llamo para avisarte que el pobre estaba aburrido así que nos lo trajimos para jugar con nosotras, eso, besoos” el mensaje se corta.

Lex las mataría.

No, eso sería muy rápido.

Primero las torturaría. Si eso era mucho mejor.

“Mierda” maldijo cuando el peso volvió a colocarse en su techo “Te lo advertí” murmuró enojado, abriendo la guantera para sacar una pequeña pistola de criptonita, no era tanta, no quería matar a Superman solo deshacerse de él el tiempo suficiente como para ir y salir de ciudad Gótica

En un movimiento rápido y que no esperaba Superman abrió un compartimiento en el techo encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Clark.

Los azules se encontraron con sus verdes.

Conexión que se rompió cuando en un movimiento rápido apuntó y disparo directo al hombro, botando al hombre por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos.

Un nuevo récord.

“Y eso que Batman aun no entra a escena” murmuro complacido.

\----///----

Conner estaba pasando el mejor día de toda su vida.

Su papá había prometido tener un día de vago con él (como lo llamaba su papá) sin embargo, apenas había terminado el desayuno, unos ricos wafles, fue llamado por teléfono.

Conner odiaba el teléfono.

Como ocurría todas las veces su papá hablo un rato, luego hablo un rato más en otro idioma, después se froto el entrecejo seguido de miradas apenadas que Conner ya conocía. Él tendría que irse y Conner no lo impidió, porque su padre era el mejor y entendía porque tanta gente lo necesitaba, nadie, completamente nadie en el mundo era mucho más inteligente que él.

“Volveré para la película en la noche, ya lo veras” aseguro dándole un abrazo mientras la señora Miller fruncía el entrecejo enojada murmurando cosas como “la responsabilidad” y muchas más palabras extrañas.

Al final se quedó solo junto a ella en el piso. Era una conocida antigua de su padre, y por antigua se refería a ANTIGUA tanto que cuando Conner se levantaba tarde saltaba y le comentaba con tono de anciano “igual que tu padre” que lo hacía poner los ojos en blanco. Resulta que ella había conocido a su papá de cuando vivía en Smallville, un pueblo pequeño el cual su padre amenazaba con enviarlo cuando Conner se portaba mal lo cual no entendía porque no sabía que tenía de malo Smallville.

La señora Miller le decía que era un trauma de su juventud y que su familia al parecer tenía la costumbre de desterrar a sus hijos a pueblos lejanos.

Conner no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, él no era muy fanático de la tierra y el barro además los gallos lo aterraban desde que fue a la granja interactiva con su curso y uno de ellos intento matarlo, aunque la profesora tratara de negarlo. Ese gallo había sido malvado y Conner no lo dudaba.

Aburrido, sentado en la mesa cometió el grave error de quejarse.

“Pobre, no hay nada que hacer en este lugar” contestó con sarcasmo la señora Miller.

Cinco minutos después, Conner estaba barriendo la cocina o, mejor dicho, intentando barrer la cocina mientras la señora Miller se quejaba de lo desordenado que su padre tenía su escritorio y como esperaba que Conner no siguiera su ejemplo.

Él no quería estar cerca cuando ella entrará a su habitación.

Tan concentrado estaba en barrer el polvo hacia la pala sin que este se saliera por los costados o la pala se cayera, que no escucho la voz de sorpresa e indignación en la entrada hasta que una chica con la cara sucia y cabello lindo entro gritando por su padre mientras balanceaba un bate de béisbol en sus manos extremadamente blancas.

Y pensó que su padre y él era blancos.

“Está en una reunión” informó obteniendo una mirada de asombro de la chica. “me gusta tu cabello, es lindo”

Salto ligeramente cuando la chica lanzo un chillido emocionado, lanzándose hacia él y levantarlo para balancearlo en el aire haciéndolo reír del vértigo.

“¡No me lo puedo creer un Lexy pequeño!, eres tan liiindo” exclamó, para frotar su mejilla contra la de Conner mientras soltaba otras frases que Conner no entendió.

Ella olía bien.

“Bueno ya que tu papi no está para jugar podrías venir tú” pensó en voz alta mirando a Conner con atención.

Al fin alguien que entendía que aburrido no significaba barrer la cocina.

Su sonrisa no duro mucho.

“Pero la señora Miller no me deja salir” explico haciendo un puchero mientras miraba al suelo ganándose otro abrazo.

“Oh no te preocupes ya la convencí, solo deja que la tía Harley te cuide bien” Conner sonrió encantado.

Este era el mejor día de su vida.

No sabía que tenía una tía tan genial.

Resultó que no solo tenía una tía genial, sino que tenía dos tías geniales.

Sin duda era el mejor día de su vida.

La tía Pamela y la tía Harley quienes les dijeron que les podía decir tía hiedra y tía genial cuando quisiera lo sacaron a muchos lugares interesantes y le dejaron hacer cosas fantásticas como pasear las hienas de la tía Harley, lo cual era genial porque no sabía que podía tener hienas de mascota y porque cada vez que salían a la calle la gente les cedía el paso por lo que no tenían que esperar para hace fila por los helados. Por su parte la tía hiedra sabía mucho, no tanto como su padre, pero aun así más que la profesora de la escuela, contándole cosas de las plantas, poniéndole una corona de laureles dorados sobre la cabeza y nombrándolo un miembro honorario de la familia de las plantas mientras Conner juraba nunca más comer una calabaza.

Fueron a ver una película, le dieron palomitas gratis, pasaron a sacar dinero al banco porque la tía Harley dijo que en el banco se podía sacar dinero y Conner no encontró fallas en su lógica porque su padre siempre sacaba dinero de allí.

Y lo mejor.

Lo mejor de todo este día.

Es que fue capaz de tomarse una foto con Robin quien la autografió especialmente para él.

Claro, al principio le llamo la atención que estuviera atado, pero ambas de sus tías le dijeron que Robin se había portado mal y Conner pensó que como a él lo amenazaban con enviarlo a Smallville a Robin quizás lo podían amenazar con atarlo.

Aunque no se veía muy feliz cuando la tía hiedra le pidió por primera vez que se sacar una foto con Conner por lo que después lo llevaron a una esquina y conversaron amablemente sus tías con el joven hasta que lo soltaron y este se le acerco, le sonrió, se posiciono junto a Conner mientras la tía Harley les tomaba la foto para después firmarla y huir tan rápido como llego.

“Superhéroes, tienen tanto que hacer” explicó la tía Harley con los ojos en blanco

Él estaba en el cielo.

“Y Conner, cielo, dijiste que te gusto el cabello de la tía Harley ¿No?” comentó la tía Harley sacando unas latas extrañas de su bolso, en forma de gatito feliz, a lo que Conner asintió confundido. “pues puedes tenerlo como yo” sonrió.

“¿¡De verdad?!” preguntó emocionado a lo que tía Harley asintió mientras la tía Pamela le decía que tuviera cuidado con los ojos y oídos de Conner.

Sí, hoy definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida y eso que solo tenía seis años. No podía esperar a tener siete.

\----///------

Deteniendo el auto en un giro en 180 grados para salir caminando muy rápido, porque Lex Luthor no corría y menos en gótica, hasta un almacén abandonado en el cual entro, camino unos pasos y escucho la risa molesta de Harley junto a la voz de Pamela dándole consejos sobre cuidado con las orejas y la voz de Conner que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

¿Pero qué ra-

Todo hubiese ido perfecto de no ser por los idiotas de Batman y Superman que entraron por el techo sin consideración de que quienes estuvieran en su interior murieran aplastados por los escombros.

Maldiciendo corrió a su interior. Harley estaba peleando con Superman, batiendo su bate con sus hienas se lanzándose a los brazos del super hombre mientras Pamela intentaba mantener a Batman prisionero en un mar de raíces.

Lex había tenido suficiente.

Disparando su pistola hacia el cielo todos se detuvieron sorprendidos para mirarlo fijamente.

Bien, ya que tenía la atención de todos podía tomar a su carga y largarse del lugar.

“Harley- donde-esta-mi-hijo” preguntó enojado a lo que Harley solo le sonrió encantadora, batiendo sus pestañas, ignorando a Superman para soltarle un coqueto “lexiii”

Lex no tenía tiempo para esto.

“Conner” llamo ignorando a todos en el lugar.

Si su hijo había sido aplastado por los escombros el asesinaría a Batman y ciudad gótica se podía ir a la mierda.

“Papá, volviste, Justo a tiempo para ver la película” Lex suspiro internamente cuando una voz llego desde su costado.

Gracias al-

“¡¿Pero qué mierda?!” exclamó. Harley y Pamela se rieron en voz alta. Era raro que maldijera en voz alta y actualmente menos con Conner alrededor razón por la cual había instalado un frasco de dinero llenándose por cada grosería dicha por Lex.

Conner tenía el pelo rosa y azul, la mitad de cada color.

No sabe que cara puso, pero estaba en shock y lo sabía porque Harley no podía parar de reír independiente si tenía a Superman adelante.

Fue Pamela quien lo hizo aterrizar, poniendo la mano en su hombro para sonreírle con cariño y explicarle que era pintura temporal, que se salía con el agua por lo que Conner no tendría que raparse la cabeza para quitársela y poder asistir a la escuela.

“Relájate Lex, él está bien” le comentó divertida. Batman desde una esquina los miraba confundido para afirmar que había venido porque Robin le contó que las mujeres lo habían capturado y-

“¡Papá!” exclamó Conner que al ver que no tenía por completo la tensión de Lex comenzó a dar saltitos que hicieron rebotar sus risos rosas y azules “¡papá, papá!” Lex lo mira “¡Robin se sacó una foto conmigo y me dio su autógrafo y me sonrió y-“

“Respira, Conner” instruyo Lex levantando las cejas para hacer énfasis en la importancia de tomar aire.

Conner tomo una exagerada respiración obteniendo una sonrisa cariñosa de Pamela.

“Y estuvo genial, aunque estaba atado, pero deduje que lo amenazaban con eso como me amenazas a mí con enviarme a Smallville cuando me porto mal”

Sintiendo la mirada de todos incluido la de Superman, que lo hizo tener un tic en la ceja avergonzado e incómodo, tomo la mano de su hijo y se despidió de Pamela y Harley que le gritaron y comentaron que lo visitarían más a menudo, obteniendo una mirada de pánico en Superman, además de que si necesitaba una niñera las llamaran.

Lex lo tendría en cuenta, no por el trabajo hecho sino por el motivo de que sino las llamaba ellas mismas se colarían al lugar y él prefería al menos tenerlas amenazadas que al revés.

“¡Hoy fue un gran día papá!” exclamó Conner feliz ignorante del gran caos que había causado.

“Sí…hoy tuviste un gran día” suspiro Lex agotado.

Nunca más contestaría una llamada en un “día de vago”.

Nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> A mi también me dan miedo los gallos :( siento que me van atacar en cualquier momento.  
> Cualquier comentario o teoría no dudes en hacérmela saber a través de los comentarios :D  
> Besos <3


End file.
